Escarbilles de glace
by Acchlys
Summary: Hawks est piégé dans un ouragan de glace. Cela fait des heures qu'il se bat contre Dabi, des heures que les héros combattent le front de libération du paranormal, à quelques lieux de là. Le feu céruléen qui brûle ses plumes écarlates n'est pas celui auquel il voulait s'accrocher. Si Keigo est destiné à n'être plus que des cendres, autant que ce soit entre les bras d'Apollon.


L'air glacé de l'hiver paralysait ses poumons. Chaque inspiration saccadée avait l'effet d'une lacération douloureuse de ces poches d'oxygène. Une myriade de flocons diaphanes dansait dans le ciel terne, déployant une sibylline chorégraphie. Néanmoins, malgré le givre qui gelait ses plumes écarlates, malgré la rudesse hivernale qui le faisait trembler, Hawks n'avait pas froid. Le souffle court, le jeune homme observait son sang tacher de manière sombre le manteau blanc. Le liquide sanguinolent coulait le long de son visage, lui offrant une éphémère chaleur.

Tout semblait mort. Le silence ponctuait son souffle erratique. Autour de lui, seule la neige continuait calmement sa route vers le sol. Quelques arbres, auparavant recouverts de la poudreuse d'albâtre, se consumaient en quelques cendres ignées. Des flammes céruléennes se mêlaient au tourbillon incessant du blizzard plantureux. Son regard croisa deux prunelles haineuses, azurées.

Il n'était pas seul, dans cet ouragan glacé. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, titubant dans la neige. Des sillons d'hémoglobine s'échappaient d'entre les agrafes qui parsemaient sa peau rugueuse. Un rictus fielleux mettait en avant ses dents tremblantes d'amertume.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un piteux état. Keigo n'arrivait même pas à se relever, tandis que Dabi trébuchait dès que son pied quittait le sol. Deux choses permettaient au héros de ne pas succomber à la fatigue : la douloureuse sensation de ses plumes brûlées, et l'espoir que ses collègues songent à venir le chercher.

_« Oiseau de malheur, avec tes putains de plumes... »_

Une flammèche ondula dans la main du vilain, s'agitant face aux bourrasques glaciales. Il pouvait sentir, grâce aux rares plumes encore accrochées dans son dos, la poudre blanche recouvrir ses ailes, la chaleur momentanée du brasier visant à le calciner, et le son des pas feutrés de son ennemi.

_« Je ne suis pas étonné du fait que tu te sois foutu de notre gueule pendant tout ce temps !_

_\- Alors pourquoi tu es si énervé ? »_

À sa question, le visage de Dabi se tordit en une grimace vindicative. Hawks devait gagner du temps. Avec ses dernières plumes, il pouvait éloigner les civils qui s'approchaient trop et repousser quelques salves enflammées. Cependant, ses possibilités étaient limitées, et seul le temps pouvait lui offrir une main salvatrice.

_« Si tu avais été notre véritable allié, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses !_

_\- À d'autres ! Le monde que vous proposez est un gros bordel. C'est un coup à avoir deux fois plus de boulot : c'est mort !_

_\- C'est toi qui seras bientôt mort ! »_

Il ne sentait plus ses doigts sur la surface blanche. C'était comme si ses mains n'avaient plus aucune terminaison nerveuse. Il avait beau les bouger : Keigo ne sentait pas ses phalanges se mouvoir. Ses forces s'échappaient aussi vite que son sang, qui creusait des tunnels écarlates au sein du manteau enneigé.

Plus que quelques mètres.

_« Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas le front de libération du paranormal ? Ils doivent être en train de se battre avec les héros. Ne serais-tu pas plus utile là-bas, toi et tes agrafes ?_

_\- Mes agrafes sont bien ici, à tuer le numéro 2 des héros qui nous a trahis. À force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. »_

Un jet de flammes vint caresser son bras gauche, arrachant une plainte au jeune héros. Sa peau sembla s'embraser, malgré la morsure glaciale de la neige. Quelques parcelles d'épiderme se délitèrent et devinrent des escarbilles d'une noirceur d'encre. Ses doigts aux allures de glaçon vinrent soutenir l'épaule calcinée, et un second gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gercées.

_« Tu sais que ça va te brûler encore plus si tu mets de la glace ?_

_\- Je n'avais pas prévu que ma main soit un glaçon. »_

L'heure était venue. Le vilain était à présent face à lui, et Keigo devait lever les yeux pour continuer de l'observer. Finalement, il avait été bien trop rapide. Le blond avait précipité sa mission, et dès la première occasion, avait trahi la ligue pour corriger ses regrettées incartades. Quelques doigts tendus devant ses prunelles tremblantes firent danser des flammèches céruléennes.

_« Hawks, le héros trop rapide, hein... ? On se souviendra de toi comme le héros si rapide qu'il en est mort._

_\- C'est qu'il est drôle en plus, la tronche d'agrafes... ! »_

Avant que la caresse ardente ne vienne achever ses derniers soupirs, un coup de pied fit valser le vilain dans la neige. Hawks aperçut deux oreilles de lapin passer devant lui, et le sourire carnassier de Miruko le sortit de sa torpeur résignée. Edgeshot, à la suite de la lapine aux humeurs taquines, s'étirait de toute sa longueur pour appréhender plus rapidement Dabi. Toute la pression accumulée s'échappa en un souffle, et Hawks se sentit chuter vers l'avant.

L'impact vint beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Takami fut surpris de ne pas mourir de froid au contact de la neige. Au contraire, c'était plutôt chaud ? Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage austère d'Endeavor, qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Épuisé, cette vision lui arracha un sourire mesquin.

_« Wow, moi dans les bras d'Endeavor en pleine mission ? Je dois être au paradis._

_\- Tais-toi. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Bordel, Hawks, tu as fait quoi à ton épaule ?_

_\- J'ai découvert que la glace et le feu ne font pas bon ménage. »_

Une chaleur agréable émanait de ce corps familier, qui berçait le blessé dans une léthargie chaleureuse. Keigo entendit le numéro un appeler ses collègues, leur annonçant qu'il rapatriait le héros ailé en lieu sûr. Une fois dans ses bras, le blond n'osa pas se lover contre lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se contenta de se réchauffer avec la maigre chaleur qu'Enji lui apportait, tremblant au creux de ses bras.

_« Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant. Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois d'où te venaient tes infos, c'est ta faute si ça a fini comme ça ! Si tu m'avais prévenu... Tu ne serais pas comme ça !_

_\- Tu parles beaucoup, Enji. Tu me donnes mal au crâne._

_\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas finir dans cet état ! Tu es sensé être fort ! Te faire battre par un vilain est inacceptable._

_\- Je te rappelle qu'à nous deux on a déjà eu du mal, la dernière fois... »_

Il entendit sa voix grave émettre un grognement vexé, et un léger sourire vint tinter son visage d'un éclat d'allégresse. La voix de son collègue le faisait osciller entre l'inconscience et la réalité. Le héros ailé entendait quelques mots, parfois, puis replongeait dans la mer de ses songes.

Lorsqu'il émergea à la surface de sa conscience, c'était à cause d'une douleur sourde dans l'épaule. La lumière du jour était trop agressive pour qu'il puisse détailler son environnement. Néanmoins, quelques sons brefs et répétés lui indiquaient la présence d'un électrocardiogramme. Le temps de la confusion passé, les dernières scènes de la bataille ravivèrent ses douleurs d'antan.

Les quelques plumes encore accrochées à ses ailes perçurent l'onde d'une respiration, à ses côtés. Il n'eut même pas à confronter ses iris fatigués à la lumière : une voix bourrue le fit sursauter.

_« Putain de fleurs de merde ! »_

Un rire secoua sa cage thoracique. Une toux disgracieuse fit grimacer le blessé qui, les yeux entrouverts, apercevait l'imposante silhouette de son partenaire près de la fenêtre. Celui-ci, en quelques pas seulement, se retrouva au chevet de Hawks.

_« Bah c'est pas trop tôt._

_\- Quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais pas, quand même ?_

_\- Absolument pas. Je posais juste des fleurs que ma fille m'a forcé à t'amener._

_\- Wow, je fais craquer le père et la fille ?_

_\- Ne parle pas comme ça de Fuyumi ! »_

Endeavor tira une chaise et s'assit en croisant les bras. Les flammes qui dansaient autour de son visage camouflaient la plupart de ses expressions faciales. Il poussa un long soupir, et de manière véhémente, posa sa large main sur le crâne de Keigo.

_« Tu aurais dû m'en parler._

_\- Justement... Comment ça s'est fini ?_

_\- Grâce à tes informations de dernière minute, on a pu arrêter tous les membres du front de libération du paranormal. Certains héros ont été blessés. On a retrouvé le cadavre de Best Jeanist dans un de leurs laboratoires. »_

L'éternel sourire du plus jeune disparut. De ses doigts robustes, Enji écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux hirsutes, et posa un regard plus neutre sur son visage. Néanmoins, Hawks se reprit vite, et son sempiternel masque désintéressé recouvrit les rides de ses hantises.

_« Non. Ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. »_

La main du numéro 1 abandonna la tête du héros ailé. Troublé par l'évocation de celui qui rampait dans ses cauchemars, le jeune homme se sentit obligé d'ouvrir la bouche.

_« Alors, tu es resté combien de temps, à attendre que je me réveille ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas attendu. Tu es resté 3 jours ici. Je suis juste tombé au bon moment._

_\- Tu es donc resté 3 jours à me veiller ! Tu avais peur que quelqu'un vienne m'achever dans mon sommeil ? Ou tu avais juste hâte de me parler ?_

_\- Apprends à la fermer, Keigo._

_\- Tu sais quoi faire si tu veux que je la ferme ! »_

Hawks fit un clin d'œil en direction de ce visage agacé. Il aperçut Todoroki jeter un regard vers la porte donnant sur le couloir. Puis, il agrippa les restes abîmés de sa veste héroïque, tira légèrement le blessé vers l'avant, et plaqua ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de Hawks. Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme, mais le contact s'interrompit bien vite, de peur que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre.

_« Maintenant, ferme-la._

_\- Oui, chef. »_

La neige tourbillonnait toujours derrière la fenêtre de cette chambre d'hôpital. L'air glacé de l'hiver ne paralysait plus ses poumons. Malgré le givre qui avait gelé ses plumes écarlates, malgré la rudesse hivernale qui l'avait fait trembler, Hawks n'avait plus froid. Le soleil qui le réchauffait irradiait d'un brasier inextinguible. Ces flammes ne cessaient d'écorcher les parois de son cœur, menaçant le jeune homme de faire fondre ses ailes et de le laisser chuter, encore et encore.

Néanmoins, Hawks décidait chaque jour de faire face aux flammes. Peu lui importait de finir en cendres entre les bras d'Apollon, tant qu'il n'avait plus froid.


End file.
